Temptress
by Angels trap
Summary: Dean gets involved with a fallen angel who could give him the power to stop all the evil in the world,and Cas is distressed. Based on Jim Butchers Denarians, M/M Slash rated M from 3rd chapter. Very smutty!


This is a Dean/Cas slash story so don't like don't read!

The storyline is based on the Denarians from Jim Butchers: The Dresden files series, because I just love Harry and he has so much in common with Dean! Came up with this idea when rereading them the other day and I gotta say im excited about it, although not so confident in how it will turn out!

I did change Lacsiel a lot because I felt a different type of chrarcter was needed for the story. This is not another demon possess Dean story. It is rated M from chapter 3 onwards! I recommend Jim Butchers books to all supernatural fans, they are fantastic!

…

He should probably have been terrified, angry, or at least a little pissed off, but right now Dean Winchester was ecstatic. When you've been to hell and back, watched everybody you've ever cared about life dissolve in front of you, and faced off with the devil the risk of imminent death just does not have the same effect on you. As it was, Dean stood grinning like a maniac, revelling in the fact that his now fully corporeal brother was standing beside him sporting his ex-demon lover's knife, Dean himself armed with a blessed crucifix.

The mother and her family that the demons had been stalking for the better part of a week were currently taking cover behind an overturned couch at the far end of the living room and even though they were outnumbered, their backs against the wall Dean delighted in the adrenaline running through his veins at the thrill of the hunt.

Sam feigned to the left, dodged to the right and nicked the first demons jugular sending him careening across the room into the soaring bookcase making it collapse and effectively trap him underneath it. Dean's eyes darted towards him mentally checking off one of the three obstacles between him and the family. The demon closest took the opportunity to strike, the other going for Sam, and after a quick scuffle both were wrestled to the ground before the threat of exorcism sent the two black clouds escaping their meat suits. The Winchesters stood, breathless smiling at each other, Dean's heart nearly leaping out of his chest at the site of Sammy, delight at what they had accomplished evident in his face . Their first hunt since Humpty Dumpty was put back together again, back to the good old times kicking demon ass and taking names.

Then Dean sensed it, the shifting of the air in order to accommodate more matter as if reality itself was breaking apart and knitting itself back together around its newest occupants. He always thought that he was uber sensitive to this action, the nausea spinning his head and sliding down his throat to turn his stomach before being replaced by a swollen weight in his chest around his heart. Sure enough there was Castiel, angel of the lord and two of his pals suited up like the men in black, sporting angel blades and adopting stances right out of crouching tiger hidden dragon. Dean felt the grin split his features at Cas' precursory glance around the room, taking in the fallen bodies and the Winchester's presence before lowering the angel blade to his side and raising his eyes to meet Deans. In an almost mechanical motion both angels copied him exactly adopting expressionless masks and somewhere in the back of his mind Dean wondered how some angel's seemed to have a personality while others did not.

"Hey Cas, nice of ya to pop in," Dean layered the sentence in sarcasm- all well intended- the arrival of this particular angel had only added to Dean's good mood and he was already mapping out the evening in his head, Booze and food and women, a triple threat where Cas was concerned and earning him and Sam hours of fun with the angel, just like the good times. Dean's brain stuttered for a moment thinking, _Good times? Apocalypse? _But he was too damn high to care_. _Cas' brow knitted and his eye's remained fixated on the elder Winchester as he said, "This is a very strange occurrence, how did you defeat them?" Dean felt annoyance in the form of red heat creep up his face. "Three demons Cas, count em three, I think we can handle three demons." Castiel blinked and moved his gaze from Deans to Sam's. Dean could see the understanding on Sam's face before he rolled his own eyes and asked, "OK Cas I'll bite, what gives? You wanted to take these boy's in for questioning?" Cas looked back at Dean when he answered "These were Hells highest ranking assassins. Prior to their relocation to this town they had destroyed a garrison of Angels and a number of human sentries as well, yet in outnumbered hand to hand combat you and your brother both remain unharmed. It seems highly improbable that you could have disposed of them had they wanted to kill you. "Dean saw his brother frown out of his peripheral vision and turned to him. "Sam?"

"He's right Dean," Sam answered brow furrowed as he stared at the bodies on the floor. "I mean they almost didn't attack us, it was too easy." The brothers turned to Cas expectantly not needing to convey the question. Castiel knew the brothers intentions well enough by now. "These demons are believed to have stolen an artefact of great import which may have been in their possession when they died." Castiel's voice was slow, careful, his head tilted downward as he spoke as though embarrassed. "Have you heard the lore regarding the Denarians?" Dean turned his head to Sam for confirmation and shook his head slightly; Cas turned his head to the right looking over Dean's shoulder as he spoke.

"When Lucifer was cast from the heavens he was not alone. There were a number of angels that shared his sentiments and chose to follow him. They took up arms with him against heaven and were punished for their disloyalty. With nowhere to go and no one to follow these angels clung to Lucifer for strength following him to the bowels of hell where they became the leaders of the demon race, amassing great armies of being's whose sole purpose was to expose mankind as the worthless abominations they are." He paused and his gaze met Dean's once again. "The Fallen did not see the potential greatness of the human soul, the courage and love and curiosity that makes you so beloved to the Father. They became Lucifer's greatest weapons. Over two millennia ago he bound them to silver coins that can only reside on this earth so that they cannot enter either heaven or hell and so cannot be destroyed until the end of time. There are 30 such Fallen each bound to a silver coin, represented in your Bible by the thirty Roman Denarians given to Judas Iscariot, and so mankind has come to know them as the Blackened Denarii. When a human touches a Denarian they become infected by the fallen, which is then free to communicate with the person in possession of the coin. They form a link with the owner's consciousness allowing them to permeate and exert a degree of influence over the person who has possession of the coin. The fallen have the ability to bestow knowledge, physical prowess and unimaginable power on the owner of the coin. They work in conjunction with the possessor of the coin who becomes their vessel and they contort their free will until they become a form of hybrid demon angel in possession of a human soul. They are the most dangerous forces to ever grace this planet save Lucifer himself. "

The seriousness of this situation was not lost on the Winchesters. They were just so used to being handed crap that they resolved themselves to the situation almost immediately. It was Sam who spoke. "So where are these Denarians and why haven't we heard about them before?" The angel turned his head and not merely his gaze to Sam. "Twenty-eight are now accounted for held in the deepest recess in the world under lock and key, and guarded throughout the centuries by humans and angels alike. They have been recovered over the millennia during times of violent upheaval; the last one was uncovered in 1946." Sam raised his eyebrows "Hitler?" Castiel nodded. "The Denarians have a reputation for contorting the world to their views." The gigantic hunter looked to the ground contemplating. "So there are two unaccounted for?" Castiel's face betrayed no emotion. "Yes, one is the coin of Anduriel, leader of the Fallen a coin which has never been retrieved in all the lifetimes that we have searched for it. The coin stolen by these demons was Lasciel another of the stronger Fallen, over a thousand years in a tomb buried within the Olduvai Gorge in Africa and watched over by garrisons of angels."

Dean's green eyes met Cas' blue, anger evident in the hunter's when he spoke." And what the damn monkeys fell asleep while on watch? They just got a little lazy and allowed three preteen demons to wander in and start looting the place?" Dean could swear he saw a flicker of anger within the depths of Cas' eyes as the angel moved closer. He was only a breath away when he answered. "Heaven is divided, it is in turmoil, yet my brothers maintained their posts. They were slaughtered their grace shattered. It is not possible that this was carried out by demons even these great assassins. "

Sam cleared his throat making his brother and the angel turn to him. He motioned toward the couch and the mother that they were trying to save sprawled against it clearly meaning to escape after the fight. She was frozen with fear, her face colourless, the young girl sitting in her lap locked in a vice like grip as they stared at Castiel. Dean gave him the _look what you've done _look which made Cas swallow thickly and move towards the family meaning to offer some comfort. She shrank back as he reached to fingers out to her forehead thinking he would leave her unconscious and she may think this was a dream. So Castiel arranged a half smile on his face. He bent rigidly and patted her on the shoulder stating gruffly "There, there," turning to Dean for confirmation. Dean folded his arms and continued staring at him so he cleared his throat and spoke again, "Do not fear me I am an angel of the Lord. You are safe now." She looked into his eyes and smiled her gaze filled with wonder as Cas touched her head and she went unconscious. Dean started grinning like an idiot at the angel before Cas turned and met his eyes again and Dean realised he had been openly gawking dreamy eyed and with a smile he was unable to get rid of transfixed on his face, so he attempted to make eye contact with the floor instead. The youngest child was crawling across the floor, eyes wide and bright reaching for an item that glistened in the sunlight streaming through the window. Dean's world changed to slow motion as he dropped to one knee and palmed the coin seconds before the boy touched it. A sensation not unlike pins and needles waved up his arm and he had the sudden impression that someone was waking up from a good sleep and stretching. The boy met his eyes the look of disappointment evident on his face far too heavy for a boy of his age. Dean could not break his gaze. He heard the angel behind him let out a seemingly frustrated sigh before the words "Only you Dean Winchester were dragged out in his gravelly baritone.

….

If you like it and would like another chapter please review! Chapter 3 onwards it get's very smutty just a heads up


End file.
